meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 019d
10:30:41 PM Nation: Lira wanted to talk to Larry. 10:31:23 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) , catching up to Larry: "Larry, do you think I could take a look at those items before you put them away?" 10:32:24 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Of course, friend Lira. It just struck me that leaving a hand crossbow, knockout poison, and bolts out was dangerous at best. Feel free to look them over at your leisure. 10:33:03 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) smiles. "Indeed, that is a wise decision." 10:33:25 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) smiles back. 10:33:26 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) casts Detect Magic at the items! 10:33:40 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((20.)) 10:33:46 PM Kestrel: (Or give them to the assassin. Just sayin'.) 10:34:04 PM Nation: Faint abjuration on the ring. 10:34:20 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Very interesting. 10:34:46 PM | Edited 10:36:39 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks at Larry and then smiles. "So, what was that... when you said we shouldn't leave a friend alone...?" 10:34:50 PM Nation: The hand crossbow is simply and moderately enhanced with magic. ((+1 HAnd Crossbow) 10:35:21 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) continues to follow Larry. 10:36:29 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): You mean, in regards to Gnarmak? 10:37:05 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): No, I mean... you. 10:37:28 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) looks at Lira, somewhat confused. 10:37:53 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): You left... alone. You didn't leave me, way back when.... 10:38:27 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I appreciate that, friend Lira. 10:38:30 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) smiles warmly. 10:39:23 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) grins, but goes back to somber. "And besides, when that lightning hit.... I couldn't breathe. I couldn't......... I thought I was done for." 10:40:38 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Fortunately for all of us, that wasn't the case. All I know in life is protecting and healing. 10:41:10 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) falters a little as they near their destination. "....How did you come to your divine path?" 10:42:36 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I was born into it, essentially. I was an infant when the clerics of Pelor found me... I still don't know if my parents died, or if they left me on the temple's doorstep. But I was raised in the Light. It really is all I've ever known. 10:44:22 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ....Would you ever wish to find out? 10:44:55 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Find what out? 10:45:13 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): What happened before you arrived at the temple's doorstep. 10:48:15 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I don't know. Would it mean anything at this point? I have no memories of the people who conceived me. What would you want, friend Lira? 10:49:15 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) puzzles over the question. "Many questions burn in my mind, but those of the past are what fuel my desire to continue on....... You see, I.... have a death wish." 10:49:51 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): A death wish? Why, friend Lira? 10:52:20 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) sighs softly. "I am uncertain... my original reasons do not seem... satisfactory. Yet, my desire has not dissipated." 10:57:42 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I see... Well, perhaps somewhere along this voyage, you may find reason for a fresh start. I'm happy to help you find it, any way I can. For having a death wish, you're very... alive. It would be an honor to help you find joy and reason to continue being so. 11:01:04 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks taken back, in a good way. "...I just feel so lost. And it's not just Nation. This... adventure, has certainly helped in more ways than one. I am glad that I can help whatsoever. It seems many of us have... less desire to return to a home than I might have guessed. What of you - were you free of this curse, what would you desire most?" 11:03:12 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I... don't know. I would go back to the temple, and see who still lives, and then likely return to the town I was assigned to, and resume healing and spreading the Light. 11:04:06 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): But then, I might be shunned for abandoning my post. 11:04:57 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Besides, my duty continues here. I still heal and protect, and attempt to spread the Light. What difference does it make where I do it? 11:05:05 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) smiles warmly. 11:06:23 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Perhaps we have been looking at this 'curse' the wrong way. After all, we have all been brought together. I would have never met you, or any of the others, had I not been brought here. Now, we have a chance to reach for greatness. 11:10:27 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I had only duty, not desire, in Maninaata. Here, perhaps we can all achieve a greater good, and free the souls stolen away and trapped in those pods. From there, we can go everywhere. Home, to the ends of the universe... 11:14:18 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): I would wish that desire and duty could be entertained together. It is fortunate, then, that we find ourselves in a place with a reach beyond what we could fathom before. There is real good that can be done, such as the help we rendered Captain Vel. Could you imagine....? 400 years at the helm.. 11:18:49 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I cannot. I haven't lived nearly long enough to begin to have any idea what that would be like. And I don't see why duty and desire can't go hand in hand. It's just that I wasn't raised with desire. Between the cloistered clerics, and the occasional severe paladin, I saw nothing but duty. 11:19:40 PM | Edited 11:21:37 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) frowns in a contemplative manner. "Hopefully, we can remedy that." She then grins in a delighted manner. 11:22:42 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) grins back. "So, should we head back to the galley, or...?" 11:22:57 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) nods and starts heading back! 11:23:09 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) follows.